


Death by VR

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter goes off to die, creatively.





	Death by VR

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I stepped through the door and surveyed the room. It was filled with the

objects of my desire. At a small table across the room sat a man with dark

raven hair playing chess and arguing with the blond who looked fourteen,

although he was a good ten years older than that. 

 

There was another dark haired man in a fancy silk vest, deep in

conversation with a bald man in lavender. Two men with extremely short

hair were throwing knives at a target by the balcony doors. I noticed

neither of them missed. At another table two men who looked like brothers

were winning at poker against a sandy haired man and a green-eyed brunette

with a symbol branded onto his chest. 

 

I stood quietly, taking them in. They were perfect, exactly what I'd

asked for when I gave the VR game maker my requirements. All I had to do

now was move forward and enjoy the best orgy any man ever had. I cleared

my throat loudly and all eyes turned to me. 

 

"He's here." 

 

"About goddamn time." 

 

"Been a long time, Walter." 

 

Justin was the first to reach me, as they all gathered around. I slipped

my arm around him and kissed him soundly. I felt other hands on my body

divesting me of my clothes. After that I lost track of who was doing what.

I just closed my eyes and let them take care of me. 

 

It had taken me a while to track him down. His retirement hadn't been a

surprise. The war had been won and he was tired, fuck, we all were. But

none of us expected him to drop off the radar. Maybe it had been foolish

of me to think that once the battles had ended I could finally tell him

how I felt. He already knew why I'd done most of the things I had done,

but he thought I'd kept him alive for the war. 

 

I'd kept him alive because I loved him. 

 

The first time I laid eyes on him, I thought he was older than he was,

partly because of his position, partly because of the baldhead. I didn't

find him all that attractive, but then I didn't need to. I was supposed to

try and seduce them both. I'd had some small success with Mulder, none

with Walter. 

 

As I learned more about him, I came to find him very attractive, to

respect him. He was a man with strong convictions; and even while

straddling the fence, he worked to keep Mulder safe. 

 

I'm not really sure when I realized that I loved him. I do know it was

after I realized that he definitely liked boys. 

 

I'd been at his place, replacing a bug that had gone bad. He'd come home;

I'd been trapped so I ducked into the closet. He dropped an envelope on

the sofa and yanked off his tie, followed by the jacket and he kicked off

his shoes. 

 

Through the slit in the door, I watched as he opened the envelope and

pulled out a DVD. He put it into the machine, and as the opening warning

played he moved to the bar in the corner and poured a drink. 

 

I nearly choked when he turned from the bar, his hand opening his

trousers. Changing my angle, I spotted the opening scene of the movie.

Walter took a seat, placed the glass on a coaster, turned up the volume,

and slipped his hand down his pants. 

 

I looked back at the screen expecting to see a woman appear. No women,

but lots of twinks getting plowed by big hairy daddies. I ignored the

action on the screen, preferring to watch him. The noise of the movie

covered my gasp when he pushed his pants aside and pulled out his cock.

That night fueled many a fantasy for me. In most of them he was getting

himself ready for me. 

 

I approached the house slowly, not wanting to get my head blown off

before he knew whom I was. It was quiet, no sounds coming from inside. I'd

expected at least to hear music; he'd almost always had music playing in

his condo in the old days. 

 

I tapped on the door but there was no answer. So I tried the handle -

locked. Moving around the house, I checked each of the windows before

finding one that let me see him. The sight shook me so badly that I ran

back to the kitchen door and kicked it in. 

 

He was sprawled out on the sofa; I smelled him from the doorway, a

combination of sweat, come and urine. He seemed to be sleeping but his

breath was so shallow that I ran to his side and searched out his pulse.

It was slow, but as I counted it he stirred. 

 

His cock started to rise and he groaned. Turning his head to the side, he

coughed. That was when I spotted the port. The cable snaked back under his

throat, and tracing it, I saw the VR game set-up for the first time. 

 

I'd seen the new technology but never would have pegged Walter for

someone who would have an actual port installed. I looked at the

equipment, noting that it was top of the line. The headset that came with

it was still in the wrapper and the packaging for the game card was lying

next to that. 

 

The label for the game was imprinted with Custom Fantasy NC17. Sex game -

that explained the hard-on. Walter's low moan drew my eyes back to him. As

I watched his, hips jerked and his cock filled completely. 

 

Even though I knew he'd be furious with me for sticking my nose in his

business, I picked up the headset and ripped the package open. I pulled a

chair over closer and sat down. Plugging in the headset, I entered his

world. 

 

My first reaction was surprise. I'd entered a scene reminiscent of old

Hollywood's view of an Arabian harem. I moved through the curtains that

billowed in the breeze, toward the sounds of sex. Walter was lying on a

pile of pillows, his buff body gleaming with sweat, the parts I could see,

that is. 

 

He was covered with men. There were two heads attached to his nipples,

another man was kissing him, a fourth had his hips lifted in the air as he

penetrated Walter with a large cock, a fifth was sucking Walter's cock. 

 

There were five other men sitting nearby watching or waiting for their

turn. My cock responded to the scene before me and I reached to adjust my

pants. I wasn't sure how deep he was in the fantasy. It was possible he

wouldn't even see or hear me but I had to try. I could have just pulled

the plug on the game but I was afraid of what that might do to him. 

 

"Walter." 

 

He didn't move but the game did. The blond kissing him raised his head to

look at me. "Hello, handsome. Walter, we have company." 

 

Walter reached blindly, grabbing at the jailbait to pull him back down.

He grinned at me, "Walter loves kissing, and he's so good at it." 

 

"Walter, you need to listen to me." 

 

"How did you get in here? You aren't real. Go away." 

 

"I'm real Walter; they aren't. I've been looking for you for months. I'm

really here; come out of the game and talk to me." 

 

The guy fucking Walter decided to add his two cents to the equation,

"Hey, get the gorram hell out of here, it's my turn." 

 

Definitely a top of the line game, Walter always had liked the best. He'd

gone back to kissing the blond and I saw teeth flash as the two sucking

his nipples bit down. Walter's big hands clutched the asses of the two

brunettes working his nipples. 

 

I'd had an easier time talking to him the night I was on his balcony. I

ripped the headset off and looked at him in frustration. He shot into the

air about then and then went limp. I watched him as he seemed to drift off

to sleep. 

 

I wasn't sure how to deal with this. I knew that some people had

experienced psychotic breaks when pulled off VR after extended periods.

But I just didn't have enough information. Much as I didn't like the idea

of telling him what was going on, Mulder was the only one I trusted to

give me the straight dope. 

 

He answered on the second ring. "Mulder." 

 

"Mulder, I need some information." 

 

"Hello to you to, Krycek." 

 

"Sorry, but I need information." 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"I found Walter." 

 

"He's the reason you need information." 

 

"Yes. Mulder he's hooked up to a VR game. He had a port put in his

fucking brain." 

 

"How long has he been in the game?" 

 

"Long enough that he's dehydrating." 

 

"Alex, you need to get him out of there." 

 

"I fucking know that, Mulder. Tell me how. I went into the game and he

told me to go away and then ignored me." 

 

"What's he doing in the game?" 

 

"Having a fucking orgy with a bunch of guys." 

 

"You sound jealous, Alex." Mulder's chuckle pissed me off. 

 

"Are you going to offer help or are you just going to be an asshole?" 

 

"Alex, it's porn, that's all. If you'd had the guts to tell him how you

felt years ago he'd have taken you with him." 

 

"You don't know that." 

 

"Yes, I do." 

 

"Just tell me what I should do here." 

 

"Unplug him, first. Make sure he's on a stable surface because he may

seize. I'd tell you to take him to a hospital but he'd never forgive you

if anyone else found out about this." 

 

"Anything else?" 

 

"Get some fluids in him." 

 

"I've heard that some people have psychotic breaks." 

 

"He's not some people, Alex. Those people didn't have someone who loves

them." 

 

"Thanks, Mulder." 

 

"Call me when he's better." 

 

"I will." 

 

I disconnected the phone to get busy. First, I moved everything out of

the way and got a blanket from the linen closet. I rolled him carefully

off the sofa and onto the blanket on the floor. Then I removed the jack

from the base of his brain. 

 

For the first hour nothing happened. Then he began to shake. I took

another blanket and wrapped it around him and held him. I don't know how

long the shaking went on; I just held him and waited for it to stop. When

he slipped into a peaceful sleep, I fell asleep as well. 

 

I woke the next morning as he groaned beside me. Sitting up, I groaned

myself as my back complained about the night spent on the floor. Leaning

over him I asked, "Walter, are you thirsty?" 

 

He tried to talk but nothing came out. I bent to touch him, wanting him

to know I was indeed there. He looked at me but his eyes didn't seem to

focus. I touched his face lightly, then firmer when he didn't seem to feel

me. 

 

"Walter, I'm going to take care of you. Just lie still and I'll get you

some water." 

 

I went to the kitchen and filled a cup with ice and put a small amount of

water in the bottom. The only straw I could find was in a cup that had

been sitting long enough for the contents to dry out completely. I washed

it and then went back to the living room. I wasn't too surprised to find

him trying to crawl toward the game. 

 

He was so weak that it was easy to stop him; I straddled him and sat

down. He struggled feebly but soon went still. I fished a piece of ice

from the cup and rubbed it over his lips. He soon sucked the small sliver

out of my fingers. I sat and fed him pieces of ice until he eventually

went to sleep again. 

 

As he slept, I moved the game out of the room. Filling the biggest pot I

could find in the kitchen with warm water, I sat next to him on the floor

and bathed his body. He even rolled over when I pushed at him. Then I

covered him and left to get broth and other fluids for him. 

 

Over the next two days he slept and drank what I offered him. I managed

to get him up and to the bed after the first twenty-four hours. The third

day he finally realized that I was real. That's when it got interesting. 

 

He looked at me over the juice I was holding out to him. "How the fuck

did you find me?" 

 

"You didn't make it easy." 

 

"Why did you bother? It was almost over, another couple of days and I'd

have been out of here." 

 

"Why do you want to die?" 

 

"There isn't anything left for me. Mulder has Scully and William. Sharon

is gone and I'm tired, Krycek. I'm just fucking tired." 

 

"Why like that? Why didn't you just eat your gun?" 

 

"Do you know how many years it's been since I've had sex? Sharon was a

good woman and I loved her but it was wrong to marry her when I really

wanted boys in my bed." 

 

"Then why did you turn me down?" 

 

"Spender sent you. That alone was reason enough to turn you down." 

 

"So if I hadn't been a plant you..." 

 

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." 

 

That was the end of conversation that night. 

 

I couldn't figure out why he'd even bothered to look for me. But he was

there and watching me like a hawk. I'd done what he wanted, humoring him

until I was strong enough to kick him out. Then I'd find someplace even

farther from civilization and he wouldn't get to stop me next time. 

 

Then came the questions. I'd told him a part of the truth; I preferred

death to spending the rest of my life alone. Also true that I missed sex.

I was okay with the questions until he started in on why I hadn't fucked

him when he'd made the offer. 

 

It was actually a question I had an answer to. I claimed it was because

of Spender, but that wasn't really the reason. The real problem was that I

was afraid that I'd enjoy him too much. I was afraid I'd fall in love with

him. 

 

So I went to bed. But he was still there the next morning. I entered the

kitchen to find him whipping eggs in a bowl. I poured a cup of coffee and

sat down out of his way as he expertly put together omelets for our

breakfast. 

 

He put the plate in front of me and I found myself hungry for the first

time in a while. I dug in and found that he definitely knew his way around

the kitchen. We ate in silence, and when I finished I took my plate over

to the sink. 

 

"Walter, we need some things; would you like to go shopping with me?" 

 

"Don't trust me out of your sight?" 

 

"I just thought you might want to get out for a while." 

 

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'll go shower." 

 

He smiled and got up to go to the sink. I watched as he bent over and his

jeans tightened over his ass. He was older now but the quality of that ass

was still a pleasure to look at. I left the room before he could turn and

catch me looking. 

 

In the shower I stroked my cock as I thought of him. When I'd

commissioned the personal game I'd considered having him included. The

game makers could have found enough footage that the news services shot

during his testimony in the hearings that had come after the war was won.

At the last minute, I'd changed my mind. Better to have fantasies of men I

knew I'd never meet. 

 

I dressed, realizing I'd lost some weight so I tightened my belt and left

my shirt untucked. It wasn't vanity; it was more denial of the results of

my actions. I hurried down the steps to find him waiting on the porch

swing. 

 

He smiled at me as I stepped out the door and rose to his feet. "I made a

list, but I have no idea where to find a store." 

 

"I can drive." 

 

"Okay." 

 

We got into my car but found that it wouldn't start, so we ended up in

his. I gave directions and we pulled into the local grocery a short while

later. He was an efficient shopper, which surprised me. I wouldn't have

thought that shopping was a skill taught by the Consortium. 

 

At the butcher counter he turned to me, about to ask a question, but the

butcher spoke first. 

 

"Walt, how're you doing? Haven't seen you in a while." 

 

"I was away. Got any of that good sausage you make?" 

 

"Yeah, pound be enough?" 

 

"I think I might need more. Sam, this is Alex. He's visiting for a few

days." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Alex. So a couple of pounds of sausage and what else?"

 

 

I ordered a couple of other things and he packaged them up for us. It

actually felt good to do something so ordinary with Alex I even enjoyed

teasing him into buying dessert. I left him loading the groceries into the

car and entered the liquor store. A bottle of good scotch went into the

basket and as I wandered along the aisle I spotted chocolate vodka and

added that to my purchases. 

 

He was leaning against the fender of the car when I came out the door.

His smile was infectious and I found myself returning it. We spent the

afternoon in quiet companionship, sitting at opposite ends of the sofa

reading and then cooked our dinner together. I was sad when bedtime came

and we turned different ways at the top of the stairs. 

 

Walter and I fell into a routine. I'd never seen myself as being the

domestic type, but this seemed right. He stopped asking me when I was

leaving and I stopped trying to get him to tell me the real reason he'd

chosen to crawl into a VR game. 

 

I caught him watching me on several occasions so I ramped up the heat. I

would come out of the bathroom after a shower, drying my hair with my cock

dangling in the wind. In such a small house that pretty much insured that

he'd see me. 

 

He started touching me more in passing, and I let myself lean into the

touches. When the night came that he kissed me goodnight and I turned into

it, I let myself hope. He pulled back and rubbed his thumb over my lips. 

 

"Will you..." 

 

"Ask me, Walter." 

 

"I've wanted to ask you for a long time." 

 

"Ask me now." 

 

"Will you sleep next to me tonight? We don't have to do anything if you

don't want." 

 

"That old line, Walter?" I smiled softly as I teased. 

 

He grinned back at me. "Not buying my platonic intentions?" 

 

I gripped his cock and squeezed it gently. "I might find that easier to

believe if you weren't about to explode out of your jeans." 

 

"So are you gonna make me beg?" 

 

"Why do I think begging is going to be a regular activity for us both in

the future?" 

 

"That's a bad thing?" 

 

"Shut up and take me to bed." 

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his bedroom. He let me go to

throw the covers back on the bed. Then he began to undress me between

breath robbing kisses. When he dropped to his knees to get to my shoes, I

whimpered. He looked up and grinned at me. 

 

"Been picturing me in this position?" 

 

"Once or twice. But actually I've been jerking off to the memories of the

way you looked in the game. I just hope I can make you enjoy it that

much." 

 

His lips caressed my belly before he spoke. "They were fun, but no game

can ever be as good as being with someone who's given you wet dreams for

years." 

 

"Years?" I tugged at his ear wanting him to look at me. "Mulder was

right." 

 

"What?" Walter stood up so fast I stepped back. "What about Mulder?" 

 

"Easy, Walter. He just told me I should have told how I felt years ago." 

 

"What aren't you telling me?" 

 

I sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Why couldn't I have kept

my mouth shut - at least until after he had fucked me? I looked into his

eyes and knew that if I didn't fess up that it would be worse when Mulder

invariably blew it. 

 

"When I first got here, I called him for advice." 

 

"What?!" 

 

He turned and left the room and when I tried to follow I tripped over the

jeans still wrapped around my ankles. I kicked them off and went looking

for him. He was pacing in the living room, so I stood at the door. 

 

"Don't speak. If you try to talk to me right now I may hit you. Why the

fuck did you call him?" 

 

"How can I answer questions if I don't speak?" 

 

"Answer the fucking question." 

 

"I told you I needed advice. You wouldn't come out of the game when I

asked. I was afraid of causing you psychological damage. Mulder was the

only one I could ask. He's the only one I knew would keep it

confidential." 

 

"He told you to pull the plug?" 

 

"Yeah. He said to put you were you wouldn't get hurt if you had seizures,

to get fluids in you." 

 

"How did that get to the fact that you should tell me your feelings?" 

 

"When I told him about the kind of VR he accused me of being jealous." 

 

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" 

 

"I..." I ducked my head unable to meet his eyes. "I was planning on

telling you once everything was settled but you disappeared." 

 

"What were you planning to tell me, Alex?" his voice had gotten soft,

which gave me the courage to look up at him. 

 

"That night on your balcony, I wasn't just trying to get inside. I knew

even then that I wanted you." 

 

"Wanted?" 

 

"Please..." 

 

"Ah, begging already, and so nicely." 

 

I closed my eyes and groaned. In the process I missed his move toward me.

I didn't miss the strong arms that circled me. His lips pressed against my

hairline, one hand slipped down my back and he squeezed my ass. The other

hand combed through my hair. 

 

"Bed time, Alex." 

 

"Yeah." That was all I could get past the lump in my throat. 

 

He let me pull him down the hallway to the bedroom. I kissed him until he

went limp against me then I pushed him back onto the bed. He watched as I

pulled off my clothes. Then I joined him on the bed. 

 

He reached for me greedily and I covered his body with mine. I'd waited

so long to be with him that I wanted to make it last as long as possible.

I kissed him, drinking in his taste. He wiggled under me and I felt his

hard-on gliding against mine. 

 

He moaned when I rolled to the side to stroke him. His face pressed

against me as he arched into my fist. I rubbed my thumb over the slit,

while enjoying his reaction. 

 

"Walter, I want to taste you, let me suck you." 

 

That certainly wasn't a request he needed to make twice. I straddled his

body, trapping his arms under my thighs. I watched his eyes to see if

being trapped that way was a problem, but his eyes filled with lust. 

 

Gripping my cock at the base I rubbed the head against his lips and they

opened wide for me. Feeding him my cock, I moaned as he suckled on the

head. I worked myself in deeper with each thrust as he relaxed his throat

to give me more access. 

 

I watched as my cock got wetter and slicker, sliding between his lips. He

was moaning and sucking at me. I started to fuck his mouth. Going in deep,

no porn movie I'd ever watched was hotter. 

 

"That's it. Suck it, boy. Suck me good and I'll fuck your little ass

until you beg me to stop." 

 

He moaned louder around me, seemed he liked dirty talk. Well, I do too so

I could give him plenty. 

 

I pumped into his throat, so hot and wet, fighting to hold on because I

wanted to come in his ass not his throat. 

 

"Good little slut. You like getting fucked in the mouth, don't you?" I

tangled a fist in his hair. "You're gonna like it even more up your ass." 

 

I was close to coming down his throat and I didn't want that, so I pulled

back and sighed as his lips released my cock with a slurping noise. I put

part of my weight on his chest as I leered at him. 

 

"Want more of me? Tell me how much you like sucking my dick." 

 

"Love sucking you. I want you to make me suck you every day. I want every

inch in me." 

 

"Want your ass reamed? Want this big dick in your hot little hole?" 

 

His eyes were glazing over as I talked and I felt his body tremble under

me. I moved off him and ordered, "On your belly, boy. Show me that ass." 

 

He turned slowly, making a show of rubbing his hard-on against the

sheets. I smacked his ass lightly. "None of that. I'll tell you when I

want you to come." I smacked him once more and he flashed me a grin. 

 

I made sure he watched as I greased up my dick. Then I straddled him once

more, pushing my dick down against his hole. Holding still, poised on the

edge of his opening, I rubbed my chest against his back then whispered in

his ear. 

 

"Hope you don't think I'm going easy on you, I like hard fucks." 

 

He made a low whimper as I slammed in deep into his ass. I kissed his

throat and sucked a mark onto the skin. I humped him then, hard and fast

and he wiggled under me like a worm caught on a hook. 

 

"Like getting fucked, like big dicks. Like the way it slides in and out

of you. Tell me." 

 

"Please, god, Walter. Fuck me!" 

 

"Fuck you? Gonna fuck you till you can't move." 

 

He was shaking under me and I knew he was close to losing it. I pulled

back and got him up on his knees. Reaching under him, I jacked him hard as

I let go inside him. His muscles milked me as his cock jerked and painted

my sheets. 

 

I let my weight rest on him and push him down onto the bed under me. I

nuzzled at the back of his neck as he groaned, "I knew you'd make me sleep

in the wet spot." 

 

The next day, while Walter was out at the grocery, I called Mulder. 

 

"Mulder." 

 

"It's me. I wanted to let you know how things are going." 

 

"From the smile in your voice, I'd guess the news is good." 

 

"Yeah, we've been getting to know each other. Last night we - well it was

better than I expected." 

 

"So tell me is he..." 

 

"Don't go there, Mulder." 

 

He laughed. "Okay, Alex. Tell him we'd like to see you both. We have a

guest room and William needs to get to know his uncles." 

 

"Uncles?" 

 

"Scully and I agree that he couldn't have better ones. So see if he'll

come here for Thanksgiving." 

 

"I'll tell him. Mulder, thanks for the support. I'll let you know about

Thanksgiving." 

 

"Bye, Alex." 

 

I didn't get around to asking Walter about a trip when he came back; he

jumped me as soon as the food was put away. The next week was like a

honeymoon. We made love, went for walks, spent lazy afternoons snuggling

in bed, and talked. Not about the past, but about how we wanted our future

to be. 

 

I finally decided we needed to address once and for all the issue of the

game. So one night as we cuddled on the sofa, I asked him. 

 

"Walter, tell me about the game." 

 

"Do we really need to talk about that?" 

 

"I want to understand. I want to be sure that you aren't going to go back

in there and leave me alone." 

 

"Alex, had I known you wanted to be with me, I'd never have bought that

game. The war was over, I felt as depressed as I did when I came back from

Nam, except this time I was old, so tired, and alone, horribly alone." 

 

"Old? Walter, old men don't fuck like you do." 

 

"Well, when you have a sexy man in your bed you get inspired." 

 

We kissed for several minutes then he pulled back and smiled at me. "We

can throw it away, I certainly won't need it, will I?" 

 

"No, but we could play in there together, some time. It's got a learning

program, right?" 

 

"Yeah, it does. The boys would like you." 

 

"You can introduce me someday, but right now I'd rather you introduce me

to that rod that's poking me in the back." 

 

"You know what happens to sassy boys like you?" 

 

"Big daddies fuck them hard in their tight little assholes?" 

 

He laughed into my hair and squeezed my dick. "Get that ass naked and in

the air, boy." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

I jumped up and headed for our bedroom. When he reached the room, my ass

was in the ordered position. 

 

"You look good enough to eat, boy." 

 

"By all means, help yourself." 

 

I felt the bed shift and then his hands on my ass. As his tongue rubbed

over my hole I clutched the pillow tighter. Walter could quickly turn me

into a whining blob of sensation with his tongue. 

 

When he had me wet and relaxed, he slipped his thumbs into me as his

mouth wrapped around one of my balls. He sucked it and worked his thumbs

into me. By the time he moved to my other ball, I was a whimpering mess. 

 

"Please, Walter." 

 

"What do you want, Alex?" he asked as his thumbs pushed as deep as

possible inside me. I pushed back toward him. 

 

"Fuck me!" 

 

He didn't bother to get undressed; he just opened his pants and pulled

that big thing out to stick it into me. I fumbled for the lube and pushed

it back to him. A cold blob landed where his thumbs had been and then the

head of his cock pushed into me. 

 

I moaned and held on tightly to the pillow as he rocked my body with his

hard thrusts. His hands gripped me tightly holding me in place as he

punched against my prostrate again and again. I wanted to reach for my

dick but didn't, because I'd learned that he could last a long time. If I

came too soon ass would be over-sensitized by the time he finished with

me. 

 

He bent down against my back, buried deep in me. "I've never loved

fucking anyone the way I love fucking you, Alex." His lips caressed the

back of my neck and I shivered. "You're mine now, Alex. I'm never letting

you go." 

 

I twisted to look at him, seeing the serious look in his eyes and turned

to mush inside. The words came out while I was still dizzy. "I love you." 

 

He was up and flipped me over before the words stopped echoing in the

room. "Say it again." He demanded. 

 

I smiled, cupped his face, "I love you, Walter." 

 

He kissed me, holding the kiss until we were light headed. "I love you,

too." 

 

I wrapped my legs around him, grabbed his cock and guided it back to my

hole. He pushed inside me again. He moved slowly, long deep strokes. And

he kissed me over and over, until I was frantic with need. 

 

He whispered softly, "Are you ready to come for me, baby?" 

 

Baby? I'd be his baby. "Yes, make me come for you." 

 

He shifted position and hammered into me; ramming deep, he shuddered as

he came. Then he panted as he gripped me and jacked my climax from me. As

he rested on my body afterward, I clung to him. When he was calmed he

nuzzled against my throat. 

 

"Let's shower, then I want to take you out to dinner." 

 

"Out?" 

 

"I feel like showing off my lover." 

 

"You want to..." 

 

"Alex, I no longer need to play the straight man. I can finally live my

life the way I want and I'm damn proud of you." 

 

I got that mushy feeling again. I remembered the same acceptance from

Mulder and was reminded of the invitation. As I washed Walter's back in

the shower I brought it up. 

 

"Mulder would like us to go there for Thanksgiving. I forgot to tell you

the other day." 

 

"Forgot? Why?" 

 

"Cause you were fucking me on the kitchen counter." 

 

"Guess that was a little distracting. Do you want to go?" 

 

"Mulder called us William's uncles." 

 

"Didn't expect that, did you?" 

 

"No, I mean I know Mulder no longer blames me, and Scully knows I didn't

kill her sister, but still..." 

 

"You played all sides. That's not a popular place to be in a war, Alex,

but if you hadn't we'd still be fighting or we'd all be slaves. Mulder is

hot headed sometimes, but he can face the truth when it's presented to

him. So should we go?" 

 

"I'll like to be part of a family, Walter." 

 

"Then we'll go. We'll eat too much, watch the game and be couch potatoes

with the rest of the country." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Being Alex's lover had some definite advantages. He was, and still is, as

sensuous as a cat. I feel like a total stud when I mount him. His body

opens to me, molds around me. His voice as I take him, the flavors of the

different parts of his body; these things make it hard for me to keep my

hands off him. Not that he seems to mind, most of the time that is. 

 

Thanksgiving at the Mulder/Scully home was different. He was even worried

about making love in the guestroom. I kept my touches down to a minimum in

the presence of William, so he wouldn't freak out. 

 

Thanksgiving night after the child was in bed, everyone else had gone

home and it was just the four of us sitting around with the two of them. I

pulled him into my lap when he came back from the bathroom. He actually

blushed and tried to move off my lap, but I tightened my hold. 

 

"Alex, relax, it's not as if they don't know about us." 

 

"William might get up for a glass of water or something." 

 

"Alex, we intend to explain to William about the two of you when he's a

little older. In the meantime you should act normally around him. If he

grows up seeing you touching and being affectionate, he will always

consider it normal." 

 

I sent Mulder a smile of approval as Alex relaxed back against me. We

continued our conversation and when we went up to bed I suggested that we

practice a form of intimacy that would leave him no room for loud noises. 

 

The rest of the weekend he allowed my touches and even kissed me once

when he knew William could see us. William's response was no different

than what he said to his parents when they kissed. So the rest of the

weekend was laid back. 

 

That was almost a year ago. Alex is the center of my world. Not a day

goes by that I don't thank fate, or destiny, or god that he is in my life.

In all that time the game has been gathering dust. But tonight is our

anniversary and we're going to play together. In the last week I've shown

him examples of why I picked each of the men in the game. He's looking

forward most to meeting Keller and Jayne. 

 

Me? I just like the idea of playing with my lover anywhere, anytime, any

way. 

 

The end


End file.
